


Santa Never Came

by LadyKnight33



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: And Cookies!, Christmas, Christmas Morning, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Santa never came to my house, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, explained
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:48:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17173529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnight33/pseuds/LadyKnight33
Summary: Jack and Gabriel spend their first Christmas post Omnic Crisis in the Morrison family farmhouse and Gabriel experiences Santa Claus presents for the first time. And enjoys a breakfast of chocolate chip cookies.





	Santa Never Came

**Author's Note:**

> Worked Christmas so this is a little late. Still hope you all enjoy!

**Santa Never Came**

Their first Christmas after the Omnic Crisis was a blur. Jack was just thrilled to be released from his military obligations for a few weeks of leave that he never realized Gabriel dragged his feet every step of the way through the airport. Jack spoke excitedly about his grandmother’s pumpkin pie and his mother’s brined turkey. Don’t forget Uncle Joe’s sweet potato casserole. The one topped with marshmallows. Christmas dinner was not to be missed at the Morrison farm house. He kept chatting and only when they emerged from the taxi did Jack realize Gabriel had his headphones on the entire time. No sound leaked out from the thick, all encompassing black speaker shells. Jack figured it was on noise canceling. His friend, the Strike Commander for the experimental task force backed by the United Nation, had not had a moment’s silence since the declaration of peace.

Jack had stood outside many conference rooms waiting on Gabriel only to have the dark bearded man storm out of the meeting. It was painful to watch. Reyes never explained what went on within those walls. Jack never asked. He invited his fellow soldier to a sparring session instead. It was a farce. Gabriel never focused on the fight. Jack never pressed too hard. Still the blond soldier won more than his fair share because of Gabriel’s distraction. He desperately wanted to ask, but it was not his place. Reyes had breached his command for Jack far too often. It was better Jack not invite further favoritism. 

Yet the opportunity to spend Christmas at home was more than he could pass up. Jack immediately extended the invitation to his friend. Commander Reyes had sighed and reluctantly agreed to join. Jack should have taken that as a warning. But California had been hit hard. Jack knew from Gabriel’s own mouth the Commander’s family needed to rebuild before the soldier brought the press down around their burnt out shell of a home. Jack had listened to the entire phone call. Standing outside their shared apartment, with his back sinking lower against their door until Jack hugged his own knees. Not being wanted for the fame and controversy he’d bring to the broken neighborhood. Jack couldn’t think of anything more devastating. So of course he offered his family’s farmhouse. The war had somehow bypassed the small Indiana community. They never had the same influx of Omnics as the cities. 

All that brought the boy from Hollywood to the plains of corn country. Snow already waist deep. Not new to the combat commander, but far from welcomed. Gabriel bundled up in the thickest winter coat he could find. Dark glower for the snow storm hindering their progress to Jack’s parent’s house. He immediately filled his hands with luggage to avoid the coming onslaught of family. Jack headed them off to give his partner the needed space. Even let the man hole up in their room until dinner just to relish the few precious moments of belonging to only himself. Jack understood. Being in charge meant never having a moment’s peace. Of having to solve everyone else’s problems. Listening to their complaints. A mind filled with never ending obligations. 

Slipping into their room Jack found Gabriel wrapped in a thick fleece blanket standing at the window. Snow fluttered across glass panes encouraging them all to stay inside. “Cold?” Jack encircled Gabriel’s waist with his arms. Dropping his head on the dark skinned soldier, Jack indulged in the warmth radiating from the man.

“I regret joining you in this winter wasteland.” Gabe chuckled, tugging the blanket and Jack’s arms closer.

“But you’re smiling.”

“Muscle twitching to keep warm.”

“Hm-mhm.” Jack hummed against Gabriel’s neck. “Come downstairs. Dinner is ready.” A heavy sigh heaved through the thick muscular chest. Gabriel wasn’t ready but he resigned himself confronting a crowd of people. “It’s just my family. They already know you’re not perfect. And they don’t care about the rumors fueled by the news.”

“Alright.” Gabriel groaned and twisted in Jack’s arms. “Next time we take a vacation, I want to go somewhere for just us.”

“What happened to the highly social man that kept us together during the war?”

“I donated it. You wear it well.” Gabriel tucked his head against Jack’s shoulder, taking the moment to breathe. “Alright. Let’s brave that chaos you call a family.” Shedding the blanket Gabriel followed Jack through the house to the dinner table staged within glittering red, green and gold decorations. There the Californian was his cheerful self. Conversation flowed freely. Stories of the mundane filled the air. Somehow it was exactly what Jack and Gabe needed to hear. 

Multi-colored lights danced from the six foot tree. The children squealed and played with their newest toys. Adults shared eggnog, wine, and a bottle of bourbon. Uncle Joe’s bakery had increased business since the end of the Crisis. His mother’s farm production had suffered a minor set back thanks to a few rough storms. Aunt Mary and her family were expecting a new grandchild. Jack’s brothers and sisters talked about school plays, grades, and plans for the new year. No one required or expected the soldiers to join in these discussions. After being on the front line of the Omnic Crisis, it was pleasant to be subject to these normal daily life stories.

Late into the night with children sent to bed, the remaining parents set out gifts in neat piles around the living room. Gabriel watched with fascination, a mug of hot chocolate cradled in his hands. Jack chuckled at the sight. “Santa has to have a bit of help, but don’t tell the kids.” The awkward huff and turning away suggested the need to ask more. But that came only alone within their room. “Gabe? What about Christmas makes you so uncomfortable?” Within their cocoon of warmth in Jack’s bed, the two could discuss such private affairs.

Gabriel sighed and shook his head. Still he did not catch Jack’s intense questioning gaze. “Not Christmas. The fact that you let the kids believe in Santa Claus.”

“What’s the harm in that? It’s just something fun for the children.”

“Yeah…” Gabriel curled away.

“You still don’t talk to me. When you are uncomfortable.” Jack frowned. It was one thing that kept their relationship from being everything it could possibly be. Soothing his hand across those solid muscles, Jack hoped to ease his partner’s distress.

“You’ll think it stupid.” Gabriel hedged.

“But it is bothering you.”

Silence separated them until Gabriel shifted to his back. Gazing up at the ceiling with Jack’s touch grounding him, the man finally opened up. “Santa never came to our house.”

Jack cocked his head and waited. The urge to laugh filled his chest, but that would only belittle the soldier’s trust. Gently Jack tried to offer reassurance. To let Gabriel know nothing was ever stupid enough to confide to each other. “That’s it? Gabe, a lot of people never have Santa visit. Granted the ones I knew were Jewish or Jehovah’s Witnesses. But Santa always comes to this house. Go to sleep, Gabe. You’ll see the magic in the morning.”

Before sunrise Jack woke to a broad naturally tan skin stuffed close to his face. He spooned closer to the man he shared his life with. Christmas morning. Jack peppered gentle kisses across those shoulders. Beneath him Gabriel stirred. Tugging the man closer, Jack continued to leisurely lavish attention to the broad back and thick tendons along his neck. “Jack…. Let me sleep.” Gabriel groaned and pulled the comforter over his head.

“It’s Christmas morning.”

“It’s four in the morning.”

“Just means the kids aren’t up yet. Come on. Let’s go check it out.” Jack leaned over his partner to whisper into the man’s ear. He got a distracted wave to brush away the annoying breath. “Don’t you want to see what Santa left?” That got an interested crease of the man’s eyebrows. The promise from last night stirred the soldier’s curiosity. “If we go now, you won’t have to deal with a dozen screaming kids until after I make you some coffee.” That got Gabriel moving. 

In the predawn stillness the two enhanced soldiers slipped downstairs. Both wore blankets as cloaks against the chill of winter morning. Jack led the way through the carefully arranged forest of toys and candy. Each child had an equally impressive tower. Then deep into the toy land of Christmas morning upon the dining room table several mugs and stockings formed neat piles. An oasis for adults in the flood of Santa’s deliveries. Names were written in cursive and glitter upon the stockings. Jack’s blue childhood stocking with his third grade lettering lay next to a newly made bright red stocking. Gabriel beautifully written in his mother’s precise calligraphy. Jack smiled as he watched his partner stare in awe at the small pile of candy and gifts. The magic of Santa Claus coming to light in those dark brown eyes. It did not matter if Gabriel knew the truth, it was more important that someone had gone through the effort. Attributing it to a fat man in a red suit just increased the fantasy of the moment.

Gabriel glanced back at Jack uncertain of what he had found. The blond simply motioned for him to investigate. Within the newly made stocking was mostly chocolates and candies. A bag of Uncle Joe’s homemade chocolate chip cookies. The man made the best confections. The next surprise that caught Gabriel’s attention was the massive black mug. It was simple in appearance. Jack fully expected another surprise when filled with hot beverage.

This triggered the promise of coffee. Letting his partner sift through the small gifts presumably from Santa Claus, Jack disappeared into the kitchen to start the coffee. He made the largest pot possible. All the parents would need it in the coming hours. Strewn out in his corner of the table, Gabriel marveled at the little trinkets and was savoring one of the homemade cookies. “Can’t wait for breakfast?”

“Best breakfast imaginable.” The Commander grinned beneath his thick goatee and waved the chocolate chip crescent. Jack shook his head in amusement and pour the coffee. Cream and sugar set to the side. Immediately the hot liquid revealed a hidden image on the black mug’s exterior surface. It caught both of them by surprise. A picture of Jack grinning at the camera from where he had leapt onto Gabriel’s back. They wore the blue of the United Nation’s Strike Team. The combat Strike Commander scowled back at the excited soldier, but a smile lit up the man’s eyes. It was a photo taken after their victory over the Omnics. The end of the war. One of the few times Gabriel Reyes displayed his happiness before a camera.

“When did they do this?” Gabriel twisted the mug to appreciate the picture. On the other side was an inscription. _Gabriel and Jack. April 17, 2071_. The date the two promised to be together for the rest of their lives. The actual marriage ceremony had yet to take place. At that victory celebration where the photo captured their enthusiasm, Jack had proposed to Gabriel. To the ecstatic jubilation of their team.

“Don’t ask questions, Gabe. Just enjoy it.” Jack bumped into Gabriel’s shoulder, careful not to spill his own cup of black coffee. The commander proceeded to dump the cream and sugar into his mug, smile lingering under that beard. Jack assumed the soldier kept the goatee for the purpose of hiding his expressions.

“So this is your Christmas.” Gabriel tucked the decorative pins, necklaces and candies back into the stocking. He pushed Jack’s towards the man. Almost more eager to see the contents than Jack himself.

Jack shrugged, ignoring his stocking in favor of his coffee. He could wait until the rest of the family. This was Gabriel’s first Santa provided Christmas. The soldier would not have shown the same enthusiasm with an audience. “Mostly. Still regret coming?”

“Nah.” Gabriel shrugged. Tossing his gaze around the room decked with holly, pine, and even a sprig of mistletoe. Even without the lights or candles lit the family room oozed holiday cheer. “I like your family.”

“Good. They like you. Consider this your official welcome to the family.” Jack called as he returned the pot to the warmer. Coming back to the living room, Jack found Gabriel standing before the Christmas tree. The large muscular frame silhouetted against the the colorful lights dancing around the tree. “So? No tree when you grew up either?” Gabriel shook his head and picked up a blue and gold glass bobble. Jack tucked his arm around his partner’s waist and waited.

“My mother and her family were highly religious. It was all about church. That and my mother was single. She also worked almost every single holiday. We just never had these extravagant displays.”

“What about your fascination with Halloween?”

Gabriel smirked. “I snuck out with my friends. A night with free candy? And all you had to do was walk around the neighborhood? How could I pass that up?”

“Freeloader.” Jack chuckled. Every new story he learned about Gabriel’s childhood made him more fascinated with his partner.

Gabriel leaned back against Jack’s chest and pressed their cheeks together. “Work smarter, not harder, Jack. Have I taught you nothing?”

“Then in that line of thinking, you’re more than welcome here every Christmas. All the joy and none of the work. And all of Uncle Joe’s cookies you can handle.”

“I owe him something for all the batches I’ve had already.”

“Let him make the cake and he’ll be happy.”

With a deep groan, Gabriel sank his head back onto Jack’s shoulder. “Alright. We’ll set a date.” Jack kissed his partner’s cheek. “But we’re doing it someplace warm.”

“Great. There’s a gazebo in Aunt Mary’s lake house that would be perfect.” Jack grinned as Gabriel grumbled into his new mug. The poor man had no idea what kind of family he had connected himself to. No matter what name they took on, Gabriel Reyes had just joined the Morrison clan.


End file.
